


Весенний чай

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cute and cuddly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: Чаепитие в один из тех редких теплых деньков ранней весной.





	Весенний чай

— Без сэнсэя можно будет посидеть в тишине и покое, — сказал Нацуме, поставив парующую глиняную чашечку перед Танумой, которую тот принял с вежливым кивком. В комнате было тепло, из соседней комнаты доносились приглушенные голоса и, изредка, сдержанный, но искренний смех.

Был погожий весенний вечер. Из окна открывался вид на едва колышущиеся ветви деревьев и проглядывающее через них закатное небо нежных пастельных тонов. Словно зачарованный, Нацуме не мог отвести глаз от окна.

Танума взял обеими руками чашку и поднес к губам.  
— Осторожно, чай ещё горячий, — предупредил Нацуме, переводя взгляд с уличного неба на него.

Но предупреждение запоздало: Танума успел сделать глоток обжигающе горячего чая и, скривившись, поспешно поставил чашку обратно на столик.

Нацуме моментально пододвинулся к нему и инстинктивно протянул руку к его губам. Танума не отшатнулся, даже когда тонкие пальцы Нацуме коснулись его кожи. Пальцы были холодные, но их прикосновение обжигало сильнее горячего чая. Танума смущенно улыбнулся, лицо Нацуме продолжало выражать обеспокоенность.

— Ты не обжегся? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Нацуме, словно это не его пальцы, а тени от веток касались сейчас чужой щеки.

— Немного, — ответил Танума, думая не о чае.

Нацуме облегченно вздохнул и убрал пальцы, но Танума, повинуясь минутному порыву, перехватил его ладонь и крепко сжал в своей.

— У тебя пальцы совсем холодные, — сказал он тихим голосом, чтобы как-то объяснить свою выходку. — Так можно и простудиться.

Нацуме ответил с легкой улыбкой и без нотки смущения:

— Для этого у нас и есть горячий чай, — он потянулся свободной рукой к глиняной чашке, стоявшей на другой стороне столика.

Смущение полностью овладело Танумой, и он разжал ладонь. Нацуме сидел теперь спиной к окну и держал чашку обеими руками. Пересаживаться на прежнее место он не спешил, так что теперь они были всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга. С довольным выражением лица Нацуме вдыхал аромат чая и грел ладони о шершавую глиняную поверхность, прежде чем сделать первый глоток.

Молчание повисло на несколько минут, в течение которых Танума всё ещё не решался заняться своим чаем и бросал осторожные взгляды то в окно, то на безмятежное лицо Нацуме. Лучи закатного солнца проникали в комнату, золотили его волосы, скользили по шее дальше вниз, по белой рубашке, вдоль плавного изгиба спины…

Нацуме медленными глотками пил зелёный чай, и от разлившегося по телу тепла его лицо начало краснеть. Танума потянулся к безопасно остывшему чаю, но ему и без него было тепло на душе. Он отвернулся к окну и не сразу заметил, что Нацуме поставил полупустую чашку на стол и закрыл лицо руками, согнувшись над столиком.

— Тебе плохо? — испуганно спросил Танума, крепко вцепившись в плечо товарища в готовности поддержать его, если тот начнёт терять сознание от анемии.  
— Н.нет, — тихо ответил Нацуме, ещё сильнее склонившись над столиком, — голова просто закружилась от духоты.

— Можешь опереться на меня, — предложил он, подсев ещё ближе и взволнованно склонившись над Нацуме, но тот внезапно выпрямился, и они стукнулись головами так сильно, что Танума откинулся назад, на пол. Нацуме испуганно вскрикнул.

— Ты в порядке? Нос не сломан?! — он тут же кинулся к поваленному другу и навис над ним так низко, что, открыв глаза, Танума первым увидел собственное отражение в его широко раскрытых от ужаса глазах.

Он поспешил успокоить его:  
— Всё в порядке, ты просто слишком неожиданно заехал мне по лбу. Нос цел.

Лежа среди пляшущих солнечных лучей, Танума не сдерживал улыбки, наблюдая за тем, как щёки Нацуме медленно заливались краской. Он приподнялся на согнутых локтях и их лица оказались так близко, что они почти касались носами.

— Извини, — тихо сказал Нацуме, и Танума ощутил легкое теплое дыхание на своих губах, от чего его сознание стало совсем невесомым и прозрачным, как мыльный пузырь.

— Это ты извини, — сказал Танума и, обняв его рукой, притянул к себе. Он помедлил, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, готовясь в любой момент отпустить Нацуме, если тот выразит малейшее сопротивление. Но сопротивления не последовало, вместо этого Нацуме первым подался вперёд и его губы, теплые, как солнечный луч, коснулись губ Танумы.

Легкий запах чая, повисший в воздухе, робкий, как весенний вечер, поцелуй, мягкие прикосновения, бережно отброшенные со лба пряди, переплетённые пальцы, обжигающее касание холодными пальцами к теплой кожей под рубашкой — все ощущения медленно разворачивались и насыщались подобно чайным листам, залитым теплой водой. Лишь сменявшиеся краски за окном говорили о том, что время не застыло на месте.

***

К тому времени, когда солнце одарило землю последними за день солнечными поцелуями и отправилось за горизонт, оба парня уже сидели в компании приёмных родителей Нацуме за общим столом. Они ели, болтали и смеялись, а чашки с недопитым чаем дожидались их в комнате наверху.


End file.
